Cintaku melebihi
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Kau dtg membawa sebuah cerita,Semesta seakan berhenti bergerak,Jantungku serasa mendadak tak berdetak/ "Will you marry me?"/ Aku mencintaimu melebihi segala batas./ Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dgn caraku../ okeh, walaupun dont like but must read ya..#plaak


**Ga tau kenapa aku pengen bikin fic baru, padahal fic sebelumnya belum tamat.. #plaak**

**Aku buat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari tayangan yang aku lihat di TV (on th* sp*t) beberapa waktu lalu..**

**Ini hanya fic sederhana..**

**Okeh, Langsung aja ya..**

**Desclaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cintaku melebihi... © Phouthrye Mitarashi15**

**Pairing : Sasuke - Sakura**

**Warning: gaje, abal, EYD berantakan, typo berserakan (?), alur kecepetan, lebay, ga jelas, ga bagus, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cintaku melebihi..****.**

**.**

Kau datang membawa sebuah cerita..

Semesta seakan berhenti bergerak..

Jantungku serasa mendadak tak berdetak..

Kau bawa cahaya untuk menerangi gelapnya duniaku..

Kau bawa segala warna untuk menghiasi hitamnya hatiku..

.

Sakura dan Sasuke tiba disebuah restorant mewah yang terletak dipinggir pantai..

Restorant yang mengambil tema 'A romantic beach in the dark'..

Dari namanya apa kalian sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana suasana restorant tersebut? dengan penerangan hanya dua buah lilin panjang berwarna merah di setiap meja dan hiasan lampu kecil dengan cahaya redup berwarna pelangi menggantung di atas mereka.

Sasuke memang bukanlah tipe kekasih yang romantis dan itu dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura.

3 tahun mereka menjalin cinta, dan dia sangat tahu bagaimana Sasuke.

Maka dari itu malam ini ia sangat heran sekali dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengajak ke restorant seperti ini..

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura pelan, walaupun cahaya disana minim tapi Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Hn.."

"Kau.. kenapa kau mengajak ku ke sini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tak apa.." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura menghela nafas, memang begitulah sifat Sasuke. Meski ditempat romantis tetap saja sikap dingin dan datar tetap setia terpampang (?) diwajah tampannya, Sakura jadi berharap ada sesuatu yang lain dari Sasuke.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Sasuke berkata dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali menghela nafas.

Tak lama restorant tersebut sudah mulai penuh dengan pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang menjalin manisnya cinta.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumam Sakura pelan karena sang kekasih tercinta belum kembali ke meja mereka.

Sakura melihat sekeliling, ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Percuma, tempat ini tidak seterang restorant biasanya jadi aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas,"

Mulai jenuh ia memilih untuk mengaduk-aduk spagetthinya sambil melamun.

.

Cesss (?).. bunyi sambaran lilin terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Merasa ada yang aneh ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Terang." Gumamnya.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, seketika mata emeraldnya membelalak..

Meja para pengunjung yang tadi berdekatan dengannya sekarang malah berpindah menjauh dari mejanya. Ia heran, sejak kapan mereka repot-repot memindahkan mejanya. Terlalu asyik melamun membuatnya tak sadar kalau suasana disana berubah.

Merasa penasaran ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun raut wajahnya kembali kaget saat melihat kebawah kaki dan sekelilingnya. Sambaran lilin yang ia dengar dan cahaya yang ia dapat berasal dari bawahnya.

I LOVE (berbentuk hati) U, itu lah tulisan yang terdapat pada lilin-lilin kecil yang berada dibawah dan sekelilingnya, mejanya kini berada ditengah-tengah lilin-lilin kecil yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa berbentuk hati.

Sakura benar-benar kaget, sejak kapan lilin-lilin itu berada bawah sana. Salahkan restorant ini karena apapun tak bisa kau lihat dengan jelas kalau sudah berada disana.

Suasana hening sejenak sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, ia pun membalikkan badannya..

"Sasuke-kun.." gumamnya saat melihat sang kekasih sedang berdiri tenang dihadapannya, wajahnya masih tetap datar dan tenang tapi Sakura bersumpah semburat merah di wajah tampannya bukan karena bias cahaya para lilin-lilin cantik yang menghiasi sekelilingnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan matanya ke arah pantai yang ada disebelah kanannya -yang berarti disebelah kiri Sakura-, Sakura mengikuti arah mata Sasuke..

Raut wajahnya berubah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan air mata seketika tumpah saat ia melihat ada beberapa tiang-tiang besar yang dililit rangkaian lampu-lampu kecil berwarna warni dekat pinggir pantai..

'WILL U MARRY ME'..

Itulah kata dari bentuk-bentuk tiang yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni tersebut..

Kaget, senang, bahagia, terharu semua capur aduk menjadi satu dihati Sakura. perutnya terasa bergejolak, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya..

Saat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Sasuke, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena Sasuke tak berada dihadapannya..

Ia melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, sampai tiba-tiba..

GREB..

Sesuatu dari belakang membuat Sakura kaget, karena disaat orang-orang melamar kekasihnya dengan berlutut didepan kekasihnya Sasuke justru berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah ke depan Sakura..

Memang tak ada kata-kata romantis atau gombalan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu, meskipun sedang melamar dirinya sekalipun.

Hei! Tapi perbuatannya ini? bukan kah sangat, sangat, sangat romantis untuk tingkat seorang yang super duper dingin seperti Sasuke..

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sakura berbisik ditelinganya.

Air mata Sakura makin deras mengalir dipipinya. ia tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya anggukan antusias dan berkali-kali yang mewakili jawabannya, membuat Sasuke menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan hei.. tidak kah kalian dapat melihat bahwa ada setitik air bening mengambang disudut matanya.

Sasuke pun mengambil cincin berlian dari kotak tersebut dan menaruh kotaknya di meja makan mereka lalu mengangkat tangan Sakura dan melingkarkan cincin tersebut ditangan kekasih hatinya itu..

Tepuk tangan para pengunjung restorant membahana, rasa bahagia dan haru menjalar juga dihati mereka.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya erat seiring dengan sebuah lagu romantis yang mengalun direstorant tersebut..

'Bryan adams feat. Barbara – I finally found someone'..

.

Aku mencintaimu melebihi segala batas.

Tak cukup daratan berbatas pantai.

Cintaku luas membentang permadani biru samudera.

Aku mencintaimu melampaui matahari.

Bukan cakrawala berbatas senja temaram.

Cintaku melampaui bunyi dan sunyi.

Ketika hujan berhenti dan sissakan denting tetes terakhir.

Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dengan caraku..

.

.

.

**THE END **

**Akhirnya tamat juga dengan gajenya..**

**Maaf, maaf banget kalau ficnya ga memuaskan ya..**

**soal puisinya ga sepenuhnya karya aku, aku ambil beberapa potongnya di internet, jadi kalau rada-rada ga nyambung maaf ya.. hehe  
><strong>

**dan, aku mohon kesediaan para readers untuk mereview fic ini..**

**Review kalian berharga untuk ku..**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**301011**


End file.
